Commercial article printing typically occurs during the production of the article. For example, ball skins are printed with patterns or logos prior to the ball being completed and inflated. Consequently, a retail establishment in a region in which potential product customers support multiple professional or collegiate teams needs to keep an inventory of products bearing the logos of the various teams. Ordering the correct number of products for each different logo to maintain the inventory can be problematic.
To address this issue, direct-to-object (DTO) printers have been developed. These printers are configured to pass an unprinted three-dimensional (3D) object past an array of printheads so the printheads can print an image on the object, such as a team logo. These printers enable the retail store or distribution center to maintain an inventory of unprinted objects and then print the objects to fill an order or make a sale to a customer. Prior to printing the objects, the surface of the object requires treatment to enable a smooth, durable image to be formed on the surface. Low cost surface treatments include hand buffing and isopropyl alcohol (IPA) or solvent wiping followed by surface drying. This surface preparation method requires a human to apply the treatment. Including surface treatment as part of the printing process and automating them would help remove the human variability in the results and avoid exposure of humans to solvents and other chemicals.